User talk:Elle Baston
Hi Elle Yours truly of course. I'll tell you about my adventures or misadventures in Yume Nikki. I played this minigame called Nasu and got a highscore of 340. It says press escape to quit and I have but it won't let me. I was playing in the hope that something cool would happen if I got a high enough score but it's a tricky game. The Notorious SANK (You like Elle, I like Elle, everybody likes Elle.) (talk) 23:00, September 21, 2014 (UTC) So I went through that flashing rainbow door and Elle-chan WHAT HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTOOO?1 The Notorious SANK (You like Elle, I like Elle, everybody likes Elle.) (talk) 23:07, September 21, 2014 (UTC) I can't figure out the other rooms either but I've gotten a bicycle, yay, I guess. The Notorious SANK (You like Elle, I like Elle, everybody likes Elle.) (talk) 23:37, September 21, 2014 (UTC) I won't do like I did with Siorafssprechen though, I felt my commentary got boring after a while. The Notorious SANK (You like Elle, I like Elle, everybody likes Elle.) (talk) 01:21, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Oh uh cool. This game though...where do I even begin... The Notorious SANK (You like Elle, I like Elle, everybody likes Elle.) (talk) 01:24, September 22, 2014 (UTC) I'm fine. I nearly got scared a number of times but I'm not scared. The Notorious SANK (You like Elle, I like Elle, everybody likes Elle.) (talk) 01:59, September 22, 2014 (UTC) There's one theory that Madotsuki is a Neo-Nazi because of the blonde hair effect. And to think people have called ME pretentious. (I could fake pretension easily if I wanted to but I don't want to.) She's Japanese and Hitler regarded Asians as one of the lowest and one of his generals Sepp Deitrich said that all of them are cruel dogs, not to mention that while Japan was fascist for a while it was more of a military dictatorship than a one party state. Oh dear the idiots that can be found. The Notorious SANK (You like Elle, I like Elle, everybody likes Elle.) (talk) 05:36, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Crumbs, I'm going out. I'll be back in an hour or so. The Notorious SANK (You like Elle, I like Elle, everybody likes Elle.) (talk) 16:04, September 22, 2014 (UTC) To Elle Hey Elle. I know this isn't the exact place to talk about this, but I would like to ask you what exactly happened between Len and Sioraf on the Wiki a few faithful days ago. I'm not so sure since I was probably in school or doing work around the time the issue occurred. I feel asking it on there might cause another problem so I tried to find the safest way, and I guess I found this. If you do not know, that's ok. Thanks for reading this. ✿ Hadrosaurus Power, Make Up ~ The soldier who controls the space-time continuum, Sailor Liz ⭐️ 23:38, October 8, 2014 (UTC)